


The Bradfather Giveth

by jih3ll (jih3k)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Italian Accent, Barebacking, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, cum spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih3ll
Summary: Ethan just wants some of that Regula but he finds out Bruno ain't been good to his mudda, kapeesh?





	The Bradfather Giveth

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the context you need: https://www.instagram.com/p/ByLYGGNDReR/

Ethan Bradberry awoke to the sound of a car alarm blaring from across the street. No need to set a personal alarm in New York City; the locals have you covered. He glanced over at the figure beside him, still snoring lightly. He wished he was more of a deep sleeper like his brother, Moe.

Sighing, Ethan stretched, quickly noticing the strain in his boxer briefs. He should probably take care of that...

Just then, his cell rang and he begrudgingly reached for it. The screen said "Bruno's Mudda".

He hit the answer button and said, "Ey, dis Ethan."

The only sound on the other end of the line was choked sobs. Bruno's mother was clearly distressed.

"Whatsa matter, ey? Tell me 'bout it."

"Itsa... my son. My baby boy. He hasn't been a-good to me."

Ethan could feel flames creeping up the side of his face. No, not Bruno. There's no way Bruno would be capable of such a thing.

"Aight, Mrs. Bruno. Lemme talk to him, yea? I'll set him straight." With that, he hung up. He had to resist the urge to toss his phone; this wasn't the time to be slammin'.

"Johnny," he said to himself in a harsh whisper. "Dat guy. Never good to his mudda. And now he's rubbin' off on Bruno. Next they gonna be drinkin' coffee with cream and sugah, fuggit about it."

Ethan pulled the covers off, ready to spring into action, but he was quickly reminded of his broken leg. Guess he'd need some assistance. He placed his hand on Moe's shoulder and shook him awake.

"Whatchu wakin' me up for?" Moe sounded slightly peeved.

"I gotta get ready to settle things wit Bruno. His mudda called."

Moe shot up in bed at that statement. "Well, shit. Whatchu need me to do, ey?"

"I gotta shower and make myself presentable before I face my boy, yea?"

Ethan watched his brother throw off the covers and come around to his side of the bed. He grabbed onto Moe's shoulder and felt himself lifted onto his feet. Moe slowly helped him wobble to the bathroom and then stripped his brother down to get into the shower. Normally, Moe would give Ethan a one-two-courtesy jerk, but now was not the time. He gently bathed his brother, being careful not to get his glorious head of hair wet.

After patting him dry and helping him into his 80's aesthetic clothes, Ethan thanked him with several wet smooches on both cheeks.

Now Ethan was tasked with the heavy burden of confronting Bruno. He headed to the living room, sat down with a FWUP on one of the plastic-covered couches, and dialed Bruno's number.

It rang several times before he was met with, "What up? Time for the Regula?"

Ethan's reply was firm. He didn't try to hide the displeasure in his voice. "You. My place. ASAP, kapeesh?" He swore he could hear Bruno audibly gulp. He hung up before the other man could respond.

It wasn't long before Bruno arrived to the Bradberry house. He knew to let himself in, since Ethan had broken his leg. Bruno stood in front of the couch, hands clasped in front of him, as he watched Ethan slowly twist the rings on his fingers. The silence lingered for what seemed like ages.

The atmosphere was disrupted with a booming voice.

"You outta ya rabbit ass mind?"

Ethan looked up at Bruno, his pupils slits. "I gotta call from ya mudda."

Bruno started fidgeting, now understanding why he was called here. "Come ahn. I give 'er a hard time now an' then. Fuggit about it."

"You talk nice or don't talk at all, eh? Kapeesh?"

Ethan motioned for Bruno to come closer. "You know whatchu gotta do, ey? I need the rawest of the Raw."

Bruno hesitated, but soon stripped himself of his skin-tight tee, distressed jeans, and gold chains. He kneeled in front of Ethan, pulling down his sweats over his slowly hardening erection, careful as he maneuvered the pant leg over the cast. He rummaged in his own discarded pants and pulled out a condom, which prompted a quick response from Ethan.

"I said I want it RAW, kapeesh?!" Ethan's voice cracked in the animalistic yell.

Bruno swung his legs on either side of Ethan's hips, settling his taut ass against the length of Ethan's cock. "I gotcha Regula right here, come ahn."

Ethan grabbed Bruno's chin and brought him in close. "Just remember to be good to ya mudda. I don't want no more calls. Fuggit about it." He leaned in and gave him a noisy wet kiss on the cheek.

Bruno rode Ethan's dick with no lube and no prep. He rode him like the horse Ethan rode through Brooklyn in search of the rawest of the Raw. He knew when Ethan was about to cum when he yelled out a long "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" and slammed into his ass, unleashing the Regula Smegula into his depths.

"Aight. You gonna be good to ya mudda?" Ethan prodded.

Bruno smiled. "Come ahn."

"Be good to her, kapeesh? Lemme give an incentive, ey?" Ethan pulled Bruno's hips so that his weeping erection was level with his mouth. He swallowed him to the hilt, and it took only a few strong sucks before the other man was spilling into his mouth. He pulled off carefully.

"Ey, dis jizz tastes..."

Ethan spit the load of cum all over Bruno's face and screamed.

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMINN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm Italian American and I know it's spelled "capisce" but Ethan spells it wrong thus so did I.


End file.
